My Dream Is Waking Up To You
by unaccompaniedsoul
Summary: When Kari wakes up in the world of Resident Evil, she thinks this might be the best dream she's ever had, she's in a healthy relationship with Leon, Jill's getting married and everything seems great. Until, she starts having painful memories about her dream self making her real memories slowly fade Leon/Oc, Jill/Chris


**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

I jolted up. My body shaking and sweaty. Everything around me was fuzzy. So fuzzy that I couldn't nearly see my hand in front of my face. Instinctively, I patted around the bed for my phone to check if the time. It had to be really late for me to be this out of it. During my frantic search my hand hit something soft, warm, and clearly human. I jumped almost out of the bed. There was someone in my bed.

The man groggily turned over to face me, his eyes still closed and his breathing still heavy. As my eyes adjusted, I could see how beautiful this man was. And usually, I wouldn't be objected to a beautiful man in my bed. But as my eyes adjusted, I also saw that I definitely wasn't in my apartment and I had no idea where I was. My heart started beating frantically up against my rib cage. And the panic started setting in.

"Kari," The man called my name slowly as he looked up towards me, "Are you okay?"

It only took me a second to recognize who he was. The voice, the blonde hair, the strong face only belonged to one. And I felt my breath hitch. This wasn't possible. And I decided that I had to be having the most vivid dream of my life.

"Leon?" I asked slowly. His tired blue eyes hit mine quickly.

"Are you surprised to see me?" He asked with a joking tone, "Did you have a bad dream?"

No, I was having a really odd one. But I didn't want to say that to him. Because if it was a dream, which it had to be, then I might as well act out the part and enjoy it. Though, being in Resident Evil might turn out to be a nightmare. And the only reason I was having a dream about it was the fact that I must have fallen asleep playing it. It was still fresh in my mind.

"No," I replied slowly, "I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine," He sat up now. The blanket falling off of his broad shoulders, exposing his chest. I suddenly felt the instinct to touch it. And it was my dream wasn't it? I could do what I wanted. So slowly, I reached my hand out and touched a scar just under his collar bone. He felt so warm, so real, that it caught me off guard. Quickly, I snapped my hand back. "Are you sure you're alright?" He was looking down at the spot I touched.

"Yeah," I smiled quickly, "I'm just groggy." I looked around the room, trying to avert his impending gaze. We were in a hotel room, which was clear by the flat screen TV on the dresser equipped with a channel guide and the double sinks by the door. I swung my legs over the bed and stood up, stretching in the process. Next to the bed was the bed stand and on it the notepad for the hotel. I reached down and picked it up.

"Atlantis?" I asked looking down at the notepad, "Wait." I spun it around remember the many times I'd watch the 'Visit Hawaii' show on the travel channel. Quickly, I went to the windows and pulled the curtains. Outside was a euphoria of scenic pictures that looked like they were meant to be on a post card. The ocean literally lay outside the window, I could almost smell the gentle rolls of the waves.

"Look at this!" I exclaimed open the doors and letting the sea breeze, "Isn't the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" I turned to face Leon who was standing in the open doorway.

"The second," He smiled. It took me a second to realize he was talking about me. Actually talking about me. I felt my face grow bright red and instinctively I turned away in embarrassment. It was not every day that an attractive, shirtless man called me the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

I took a deep breath as he reached his arms around my waist. I could feel myself shake underneath his touch. Why in this dream was I so nervous? Usually, I'd be all cocky. But right now I felt like a leaf shaking in the wind. And Leon took notice.

"Kari," He mumbled lightly, "You're shaking."

"Am I?" I asked playing oblivious to my fright, "Maybe I just need something to warm me up."

He chuckled lightly before pressing his lips into the back of my neck, "I'm sure something could be arranged." He mumbled in between his kisses. I didn't know what to do, I was frozen. Half of my body wanted me to enjoy it, feel the pleasure he was so welly dispelling. And the other half wanted me to run and I couldn't tell why.

Slowly, I turned to face him. I could feel my cheeks burning as I lifted my lips up to touch his. It felt so real that I thought for a minute I was awake. But I couldn't let this dream fool me. He took his hands and placed them on my face, his thumbs trailing circles on my cheeks. My knees began to feel weak, no had ever kissed me like this before. I didn't even know I could feel like this.

A knock on the door made me jump apart from him, stumbling in the process. My hand shot out to catch the rail, but Leon's hand still had a tight grip around my waist. So I wasn't going anywhere. The knocking continued and Leon huffed loudly before going to the door.

I stood frozen on the balcony, still feeling his lips on mine. This might just end up being the best dream I've ever had. And since dreams don't last forever, I needed to push away this aching feeling away and enjoy it. I quickly followed him before peering towards the door.

"Are you seriously not ready?" A very blonde and bikinied Jill stood in the door way, "I told you to meet at my room at 9!"

"Sorry," I shuffled lightly, "What am I getting ready for?"

Leon threw me another look. I was clearly worrying him behind compare.

"You can be serious," Jill huffed as she leaned in the door. I seriously had no idea what I was supposed to get ready for. Not my fault this dream didn't come with a prologue.

"She's just having an off day," Leon pointed out slowly, "Jill's bachelorette party is today, Kari. She's getting married, remember?"

"Right," I smiled and nodded, "To Chris." I tried not to phrase that as a question. But if I knew anything about RE it was that Chris and Jill we meant to be together.

"Speaking of Chris," Jill pointed out, "Aren't you supposed to be ready to go to some Casino by now? You don't look very ready Kennedy."

"Are you kidding?" I asked before opening a purple suitcase, hoping it was mine, "He's our entertainment for the evening."

"Oh," Jill smirked, "Well in that case, you're might what to lose the sweat pants."

"Stop objectifying me!" Leon snapped towards Jill who just smiled before he threw me a quick look, "And if you really wanted to see me naked. All you had to do was ask."

I dropped my mouth open and he laughed. A quick picture of him naked surfaced in my head and I felt my cheeks grow red once more. I had to stop thinking about things like this, I probably looked like some nervous teenager.

"Gross," Jill gagged, "Kari be to my room in ten please! Don't do anything dirty, today is a no boyfriend day. You know that. 24 hours Leon-less, I don't know how you'll survive. Don't be late!" She waved before shutting the door. I dug through my suitcase. There had to be a swimsuit in here.

"No boyfriend day?" He asked slowly in a tone.

"I guess so," I replied in the same tone, "It must be some bachelorette thing," I thought out loud, "Last day to be completely without a man in your life. I don't know."

I was about to give up on a swimsuit when Leon came out of the bathroom holding my two piece in his hands, "Are you looking for this?"

"Yes!" I ran over and snatched it from his hands, "Did we go swimming in the ocean yesterday?" I asked, still forgetting that the question was probably going to freak him out.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked before putting his hand on my forehead. I quickly hit it away.

"I told you a zillion times that I'm fine," I replied before pulling my shirt over my head, "Just answer the question."

"Yes," He replied slowly, "After we got off the plane. You insisted on it. What is going on Kari? Are you trying to freak me out?"

"That's it," I smiled before disappearing into the bathroom. He sighed so loud that I could hear it. "I live to mess with your head Kennedy." I shouted behind the closed door.

For the first time I got a look at myself in the mirrors that were in the bathroom. And I definitely didn't look like me. I was older, my cheek bones higher, and eyes a light green instead of their usual dull brown. My brown hair was long, waving over my shoulders like it had been stylized. And my body, I gasped at the sight of it. I would have killed for a body like this. Now I understood the most beautiful thing ever seen comment. Man, my mind could make one hot chick.

I quickly slide on the green bikini before emerging from the bathroom. I took a second to admire myself in the full length mirror.

"Wow," I exclaimed while lightly running my hands over my new slim curves.

"What?" Leon asked, he had changed too, into a pair of grey shorts and a tight black shirt.

"Nothing," I said looking away from myself. My face hot for the thousandth time today. Dam nit!

"It's not nothing," He smiled, "Not with that look on your face."

"My butt," I blurted out. He raised his eyebrows at me before chuckling.

"What about your butt?" He asked his eyes swimming with boyish amusement. I should have known, dream or not, boys were always perverted.

"It's nice," I looked at it the mirror again before looking back at his confused gaze, "What? A girl can't admire her own goods every once in a while?"

"Okay Kari," He chuckled, "Did someone put something in your coffee this morning. Just yesterday you were telling me you were too fat."

"Are you kidding?!" I asked suddenly ashamed I had said something so shallow, "Well, I was obviously seven kinds of drunk."

"That's what I thought," Leon replied before stuffing his wallet into his pocket. Slowly, he walked towards me, his extended hand running over my backside, "And you're right," He whispered, "It's very nice."

"Oh!" I looked towards the clock, "I should go." I was too nervous at where his hand was to just stand there. He moved his hand up to my shoulder before pulling me into an embrace.

"Don't have too much fun," He whispered into my hair, "And you know you can call me if you need anything."

"I'm sure I'll be alright," I smiled, "How much harm can I get in? We've been in much worse, have we not?"

"I assume you're right," He arms still tight around me, "Old habits die hard I guess. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yep," I replied getting ready to break for his tight grip. But instead, he ran his hand under my chin before pulling me into a deep, wet kiss. Once again, I felt everything inside me ignite in a passion fire. I wanted to pull away but I quickly reminded myself of my promise, it was just a short dream and I had to make the most of it. Quickly, I reached my hands up and put them his hair. He moaned as I pulled him into me, my back pressed firmly into the wall. His tongue explored places in my mouth that I swear none of my real boyfriends ever did. I felt my knees grow weak again, and I took that as my cue to pull away. I did have places to be.

Leon huffed out before releasing me slowly. I slid on my flip-flops before putting my hand on the door knob.

"Hey," He said his hand reaching out to touch my free one, "I love you."

My heart froze. I had never heard anyone say that to me before, beside my parents and planktonic girlfriends. But never a man. And I had never said it to anyone. Even though I tried to say it back, the words caught in my throat. And all I could do was nervously smile and give him one last quick kiss before disappearing out the door.

I stopped abruptly realizing I had no idea where Jill's room was. Why dream Gods? Why?

After a trip to the front desk and some persuasion, I found Jill's room. She was angry at the fact that I had taken 20 minutes instead of 10, but she assumed it had something to do with Leon and I just let her think it. I didn't want her curious about my sudden memory loss too. Her room was decorated with streamers and banners exclaiming 'Congratulations!' And the tables were covered in boozes and sexy games that I wasn't really looking forward to playing. Since I myself, the real me, was a virgin. Though, I had read my fair share of smut, so I bet I could make up a good story. But still, I'd rather not.

"Alright," Sherri Burton smiled before looking down at her phone, "Now that we are all finally here we can get things started. Kari, want to go over your plans for the day?"

"My plans?"

"You're the maid of honor," Sherri smiled, "Here," She held out her phone, "I told you it'd be a good idea to write them down."

I stared down at her phone and read off her list,

"Drinks at beachside bar," I smiled, "Really hitting it early. Then surf lessons at 11, lunch at the rainforest café, outdoor dance at the cabana club at 2, shopping for clubbing dress at 4, come back to room get dressed, dinner at some French resturante, and then clubbing, drinks, then coming here some games and more, how am I not shocked, drinks!"

"That sounds amazing!" Jill beamed, "Thank you for planning such an awesome day!" She came over to give me a side hug. "Let's go hit it early! And you might as well keep Sherri's phone, she's already been texting Jake all day."

"No boyfriend day!" I declared as I put her phone in my pocket.

"Hey!" She shouted in her high girly voice, "If anyone is going to be a problem it's going to be you."

"That's right," Claire Redfield jumped in, "You do get kind of, you know, boy crazy when you're drunk."

"Really?" I'd never been like that before, but I guess that's because I'm not me right now, "Then I just won't get drunk."

"Out of the question," Jill said as she dragged me out of the room and towards the beach. I couldn't say I objected the idea too much.

The rest of the day went as planned. I could actually surf, and I wondered if it was because of my new actually muscular body or just because my dream decided to be nice for once. But whatever the reason be, I actually found myself enjoying it more than I thought I would. The warm water, the sun, the beach, it all came together in a perfect scene. One I was hoping I wouldn't immediately forget when I woke up.

Then the drinking started quickly taking its toll. I guess this Kari was as much of a lightweight as I was. And since we were drinking pretty much during every event of the day, after a while I felt my head spinning and my legs wobbling. But Jill continued to force it, as if she wanted to find me on the bathroom floor tomorrow morning. But hey, since it was a dream, I could make myself not get hung over, right?

Jill seemed to be having fun, she seemed to beaming and I wondered if I would ever be that happy. I never really thought of myself as the marriage type, not because I didn't deserve someone to love me, just that I thought no one ever would. I tried to shake off the thought, tried to enjoy this dream that didn't seem to be ending.

"And the he said that it wasn't true," Claire talked wildly with her hand, "But I knew it wasn't true. He's been in love with me since the first day he met me. I mean, look at me!"

We were in the rental car now, on our way to the store to buy dresses for tonight's dinner and clubbing adventure. Jill and Claire were in some full blown conversation about some guy, whose name I must have missed when I was thinking about my own misfortunes in love, in the front seats. At least in this world I had somebody to care about me, too bad it wasn't real.

"Kari?" Claire's voice interrupted in my head. I snapped up to look at her.

"What?" I asked lightly before looking down at my hands.

"We're all talking about how we met our men," She frowned before running a hand through her hair, "Have you been tuning out this whole conversation? Jill talked about Chris, I talked about Piers, now you talk about Leon. It was your idea to have this conversation anyways."

"She's having an off day according to Leon," Jill pointed out, "And something is definitely wrong with her. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," I replied before smiling, "Okay, how I met Leon..." I frowned, thinking about how I was going to have to make up some long story about how I met him. But then I remembered that there was a chance that some of them already knew and then they'd see through my lies. Just as I was about to make some excuse, a pounding came in my head. So fierce that it made me dig my nails into the car seat.

_The dirty water splashed under my feet as I ran through the back alleys of the city, adrenaline pumping through my every step. I wasn't used to running away from the problem, usually I was the first to offer to stay and fight. But today? Today was a different story. I had never seen so many infected in one place before and I knew, even though it hurt my ego a bit, that I wasn't going to be able to stay and fight them on my own. So I ran. _

_ Some followed, their familiar hissing and moaning stalking me like a bad cold. Luckily, most of them couldn't move very fast. So I gained a quick led. I spun turning the corner of the alleyway with such intensity that I nearly fell over. Thankfully, this alley was clear. The only thing in front of me was building and the sound of the rain._

_ An opportunity like this shouldn't be wasted. I threw a look behind me before opening a nearby door to a warehouse and entered for a much needed breather. I lean against the wall and put my hands on my knees, take some quick and uneven breaths. Sprinting five miles wasn't as easy as it used to. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I could see that this warehouse was used for storing mattresses. And it sadly reminded me about how I hated slept in a bed for weeks. And hadn't even slept at all for the past two days. _

_ Thankfully as my eyes adjusted I could see there was no infected in here. But just as I thought I was in the clear, just when I thought I had a moment by myself to breath, I saw a shadow move swiftly to my left. Instinctively, I grabbed the shadow and spun him to the ground before straddling him. In one swift motion, I used my hands to pin him to the ground. He let out a moan, his arms struggling to grab me._

_ It took me a second to realize that he definitely wasn't infected but all human and all breathtakingly, overpowerfully beautiful. I loosened my grip on him but I didn't get off. It had been days since I had seen another living and breathing human being. And it took me awhile to bring in the fact that I wasn't alone. _

_ "You're not infected," I commented placing my hands on his chest. His blue eyes hit mine. He seemed just as shocked as I was to see another human and not an infected. Using his newly free hand, he ran it through his dirty blonde hair. _

_ "No," He groaned lightly, obviously my take down hurt him a bit, "And neither are you." Slowly, I swung my legs off of him and offered him a hand. Slowly, he took it. His hand warm and strong in mine. Human contact was something I missed more than I thought I did. _

_ "Sorry I attacked you," I sheepishly said once he was on his feet brushing himself off, "I just thought-"He put his hand up to stop me. He was wearing a dirty blue button up shirt, a gun sling, and a pair of black jeans. If I didn't know better, I'd say he worked for the agency._

_ "I was about to do the same to you," He admitted as he rubbed his back, "So don't-" _

_ He was interrupted by my phone, which buzzed loudly in my back jean pocket. I quickly removed it before snapping it open._

_ "Kari," The familiar picture of Hunnigan shined brightly on the screen. The mystery man looked over my shoulder. I was about to shot him a look when he said:_

_ "Hunnigan?"_

_ "Leon?" She gasped as I threw a look back to him. _

_ "You two know each other?" He asked looking between her and I. She nodded before moving her eyes back to me. _

_ "That's Kari Hart," She started explaining my identity, "She's been with the service for about 3 years. I'm surprised you two ran into each other. It's not a bad thing, this objective is probably going to need to agents anyways." _

_ "Wait," I said looking back towards Leon, my mind turning, "Leon, as in Kennedy, as in the Raccoon city survivor?" _

_ He nodded before extending his hand._

_ "Wow," I took his hand again, "I've heard many good things about you." _

_ "I wish I could say the same," He looked back towards Hunnigan, "But it seems like I never know anybody in the service ever. But it is nice to meet you-"_

"Kari!" The voice jolted me back into my reality, well my dream reality. All three girls were now looking at me with fright. And I wondered if that flashback had really put me out of it for a while. I wondered about that flashback all together. For some reason, I felt like this Kari was more complete but the old one, the real one, was further away.

"What?" I looked up towards them.

"You're bleeding," Jill scrambled through her big beach bag, "Here." She head out a mirror and some tissues for me to take. And sure enough, there was blood dripping from my nose down my face and even onto my chest. My head was thankfully not splitting in two anymore. But this bleeding nose made me think that something was seriously wrong.

"Jesus," Claire said as she leaned in, "You get bleeds like that a lot?"

I nodded, 100 percent lying. I never got nose bleeds. And that's why it scared me so much. Of course, this was only a dream so I shouldn't be scared. My real nose wasn't actually bleeding. Just this pretty more athletic Kari's nose. But I couldn't shrug off the feeling of dread. Because there was definitely something in me, the real me, missing. But I couldn't put my finger on it. Like when you're thinking of a song but can't remember any of the lyrics.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jill asked with a worried tone, "First the forgetfulness, now the nose bleed, you're kind of starting to freak me out."

"I'm not trying to," I shrugged wiping the blood off of my chest, "I mean, I can't control when my nose bleeds."

"Seriously," She looked towards me, "You're not ruining my wedding day by getting sick on me. I need you there."

"And I'll be there," I smiled, "Don't worry."

"So?" Claire asked changing the subject, "Your story?"

I held the tissue up to my nose, which made my voice sound congested but I continued to talk anyways. I proceeded to tell them the story I just magically remembered. And shockingly I could remember the smell of the warehouse, the way his skin felt, everything. It was like a real memory. But I quickly shook it off, I was dreaming. That was all.

"That's kind of romantic," Sherri commented after I finished the story, "It's almost kind of like fate. You just happened to be in that warehouse at the exact same time as him, Hunnigan just happened to call you and put you on the same detail. It's like one of the sappy romance movies."

"It wasn't like that though," Jill pointed out, "You two used to butt heads all the time. The way you fought was crazy. But it was just because he was so protective over you, right?"

"Yeah," I replied the memories of us fighting not in my mind. But I went along with it, "I mean, we can all take care of ourselves right? No need for a man to do all the fighting."

"I think it's kind of cute," Sherri smiled, "When Jake's protective."

"Jake's always protective," Claire replied, "So that's good you feel that way. Has Leon gotten better about it?"

"I think so," I replied still not sure, "He knows the boundaries."

"So if he asked you to marry him would you say yes?" Jill asked her eyes swimming with girlish wonder. Of course, she had to be wedding crazy getting married tomorrow and all. So a question like that didn't shock me.

"Sure," I replied with a nod, "Why not?"

All three women gasped and Claire even lightly hit the brakes, since she was behind the wheel. All of them looked at me, there's eyes wide. Jill's mouthed dropped open. And I literally had no idea what I could have said to put them all in this place.

"Are you serious?" Sherri whispered her bright eyes wide.

"Yes?"

"He broke you!" Jill squealed clapping her hands together with such joy that you would have thought I told her that Justin Timberlake was in town, "He actually broke Ms. 'I don't believe in marriage!'."

"Ms. 'I'll never chain myself to a man my whole life'," Claire joined in.

"Ms. 'Bury me if someone marries me'," Sherri said loudly, her whispered voice almost now like a roar.

"I have to tell Chris!" Jill brought her phone out and started to type away, "Oh, he'll probably tell Leon though. But since you're okay with it now-"

I snatched the phone out of her hands and quickly deleted the message.

"Hey!" She reached out to take it back, "It's my party I can do what I want."

"If you tell Chris he'll tell Leon," Claire pointed out, "And then Kari will actually have to go through with the whole marriage thing. She he clearly is head over heels in love with her. Which I don't think she really actually wants."

"It's something that I want," I admitted actually telling the truth this time, "But I want it on my own terms, in its own time." I did believe in marriage. And I did believe letting it happen naturally. I might as well be true to myself in some way.

"Wow," Jill said lightly, "We'll I'm glad you're not bitter anymore. You must really love him. It's good to know. I won't tell Chris, I promise."

I gave her phone back to her just as Claire pulled into the parking lot. I was excited to go shopping actually. It was something I didn't really have much time for during my real day to day life. So I might as well enjoy it, even though it was fake. We immediately started pawing through the racks and racks of too short and too tight dresses. But I didn't care. I'd dress however I wanted with a body like this. And it seemed like everyone else was just as confident as I was, because we all bought dresses that were too revealing to wear anywhere else but at some club somewhere.

The rest of the night flew by really quickly. The clubbing and drinking was everything I expected it to be, sweating, pulsating, and fun. Jill had seemed to have a good time too, wearing a sash that said Bachelorette got her a lot of free drinks and even got us some free drinks as well. And as we stumbled back to the room I couldn't help but wonder why I hadn't woken up yet. Everything felt so real, the buzz, the friends, the happiness, and I my clouded brain was starting to think it was real. Because if it wasn't, I would have woken up by now, right?

Once we got back to the room, we all changed out of tight dresses into some matching shirts that Sherri had bought. Jill's label wife, mine labeled Maid of Honor, and there's label Brides Maids. It felt so nice to get out of those heels and tights dresses. I never knew pretty girls had it so hard.

Jill sat down on the floor once we were changed, a drink in one hand and a box labeled 'Dirty Bachelorette' in the other. I frowned, I had forgotten about the typical girl sleepover party box equipped with every dirty little question all girls secretly wanted to know about their friends. And since the memory in the car, no other ones had resurfaced. Meaning I was going in this one alone, lies, stories, and all.

Jill put our names down on place pieces before throwing them into a box. Each question that was asked was answered by whoevers name was drawn from the box. It seemed like your typical question, there was a stack of cards labeled dirty and one labeled clean. Each person got their turn pulling a question and name. And it just went around in a circle until we got bored. Jill was the first to pull a question,

"Have you ever had to fake it with your man…" Jill snickered before pulling a name out of the box. "Sherri?"

"With Jake?" Sherri thought before taking a sip of her red wine, "Maybe once or twice. You know, he's not so great at everything." She put her hand up to her face, "But he doesn't know about it! So don't you dare say anything, any of you!"

"Poor Jake," Jill thought a lot loud.

"Poor _Sherri_," Claire responded, "She's the one who had to go through all the dirty work with no reward."

All of us erupted into laughter, even Sherri who seemed more embarrassed then anything. But she was still enjoying herself. I had to hand it to her. And I suddenly wished I had stories to tell, things to make me embarrassed, things to bind us together, but I didn't. And I was dreading when my name was going to be called.

Sherri pulled the next card from the clean pile, because out of all of us, she was the one that would go for that pile.

"What's your favorite memory with your man…" She slowly pulled a name out of the box, "Jill?"

"Favorite memory," She crossed her legs before leaning her arms on them, "There was this one night, after my abduction, that I was really pretty far down." Her face turned serious, "And I really took it out on Chris, I latched out at him pretty bad. But instead of returning my anger, he just held me told me everything was going to be alright. And even though I told him I hated him, hated myself, he never quit. And that's when I realized that everything was going to be okay, that if Chris could accept who I'd become, then maybe one day I could too." She quickly wiped her eye before saying, "I know it's kind of a lame story-"

"That's so romantic!" Sherri smiled interrupting her self-doubt, "I'm so happy for you, he's really the best of people."

"He has his moments," Claire reached over to give Jill a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "I'll give him that."

"Your right," Jill smiled before handing the cards to Claire, "Your turn."

Claire of course went right to the dirty pile, "Where is the most exotic place you've had sex…" _Please not me, please not me,_ "Kari?" _Damnit!"_

"The kitchen floor," I blurted out and they all looked at me with confused looks. I just wanted them to move on. But obviously it wasn't that easy.

"Liar!" Jill called out, "Don't be shy Hart!"

"Come on dirty details," Claire joined in, "If you're willing to marry him then he's got to be incredible!"

I let my mind wander to things I read, movies I'd seen, television shows I'd obsessed over. There had to be one I could base my lies off of.

"It was at work," I started slowly remembering some lame movie I'd seen off Netflix, "When we were in between missions and had nothing to do but the paperwork and debriefings stacked on our desks. So, you know that closet with all the printer toner and stuff?" I assumed that all offices some supply closet somewhere. "There, twice same day."

"That closet is so close to my office!" Sherri shrieked her hands over her eyes, "I'm never going in there again!"

"That's awesome!" Claire beamed, "I never knew you were so dirty for that matter. Leon though, I can believe that. It's always the quiet ones."

I was glad they bought it, but sad it wasn't the truth. But then again, I was just dreaming. Why did I care about lying? I had no reason too. I reached into the pile next and pulled out the next card.

"Describe your first time with your current man…" I prayed that my name didn't resurface again, "Claire." I breathed out a sigh of relieve, just as Claire took a deep intake of breath.

"It says, 'current man' on the card?" She asked nervously. I turned it to show her and she sighed.

"Was it that bad?" Jill asked, "Usually BSAA men know what they are doing."

"It's not that," Claire replied, "It's just there hasn't been a first time yet. Not with Piers."

"You're kidding!" Jill leaned close to her, "But you're always all over each other, what's the deal? Does he have a, you know, …problem?"

"No!" Claire yelped, "We just decided to wait."

"Until when?" Sherri asked her fingers intertwining in her blonde hair, "You've been dating since Chris introduced you like 6 months ago!"

"Until we get married," She pointed out slowly, "Okay, you guys can not mention this to Chris or Leon or Jake or anyone for that matter!"

"We're not going to go start blabbing to anyone about anything that happens in this room tonight okay?" I spoke up worried they'd think it's weird that I wasn't shocked by this, "Now spill."

"Piers is a virgin."

"What?" We all shouted at the same time. Claire put her head down in her hands, clearly annoyed that we were all reacting this way.

"But he's so good looking," I thought out loud, "I mean, he looks like an Abercrombie model. What women wouldn't have already jumped on that?"

"He just wants to be married," Claire shrugged, "He's old fashion and shit. And yes, I know he's gorgeous. This is hard enough as it already is, you don't have to remind me."

"Oh poor wound up Claire," Sherri leaned in to give her an embrace, "You must be dying."

Claire pushed her away before sighing, "It's been like 9 months you guys! But I respect his decision. Do I like it? No. But I respect it. Good for him for holding out for so long. Next question please!"

We continued to play the game until we were all yawning more than we were talking. Then somehow we all crammed into Jill King sized bed. It felt like a college girl sleepover. And it felt so good. Not that I didn't have friends in my real life, but they were like this. We weren't all close like we used to be in high school. These girls felt more like family then like friends. And I wondered if it was because they all had been through similar tragedies in their lives. That they all had the same demons. In a way I felt like I could relate, there was something about this Kari that made me know she'd been through hell and back to be here right now.

"I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow," Jill whispered as we all crammed under the one blanket, "Is it sad to say I never thought I'd get married?"

"I didn't think I'd make it to see my twenty first," Sherri mumbled, "So I don't blame you."

"With what we do," I tried to join in, "There's no guarantees. But seeing this happen makes me think that maybe all the bad is behind us."

"Yeah," Claire pulled the blanket over here head, "Tomorrow's going to be a good day."

"It is," Jill yawned, "Thanks for being here girls."

And I wondered as they fell asleep and their breathing fell into a normal rhythm, that if I fell asleep that this dream would be over. And part of me wanted it to be over. But a large part of me wanted to stay, wanted to see Jill's wedding, and wanted to see how this whole thing played out. But the part of me that wanted to it be over was making my stomach churn. Something about that flashback I had earlier seemed so wrong. When I came out of it, it felt like a part of me was missing. And even though I couldn't put my hand on it. I knew it was something important. And I could get rid of that aching feeling in my gut that something about this was seriously wrong.


End file.
